


Face Slapping

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Gen, Gen Fic, Het, Implied Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a response to a prompt, "a slap in the face".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Face Slapping

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to a prompt, "a slap in the face".

It came to him like a slap in the face.

Very much quite literally in fact. Darling Sookie had just slapped and it was quite hard, stinging his cheek even after the fact of the action.

Humans were still such fascinating creatures, so young when compared to the oldest of the vampires that were still around.

So easy to love, yet even easier to insult. And Sookie happened to be one of those humans who were so easy to rile up with words that were easily either insults or compliments.

With her, she would think they could be anything either ignoring the words for the niceties for what they were meant to be instead counting them to be the same as the insults that he would occasionally throw out interlaced among other words.

And it would lead to her either threatening to leave him for Bill or getting physical with him and then slapping him or kicking in places were human males and sometimes vampire males could be brought down.

While it was fun to playfully insult his mate, Sookie, could be rather confusing when it came to her trying to insult him.

It was quite easy to see when she was trying to do and when she failed at, she would then go for a physical aspect of fighting. Like slapping his face and leaving it to sting afterwards wasn't enough.


End file.
